phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bowl108/Signs Point to Phineas and Ferb's next season to be their last
I noticing a trend with this show that could cause its eventual end to be soon. Phineas and Ferb had consistantly failed to reach the Top 25 in their recent episodes. Last year they were able to successfully crack that barrier. Disney Channel is also failing to advertise episodes. They rather show commercials of shows that aren't even on the network yet rather than use that time to promote Phineas and Ferb. They are also placing them at weak time slots at 8:30 and 9:30 which have been proven on this network and others that this does more poorly in the ratings. Also shows that premiered around Phineas and Ferb's premiere have ended or ending. Wizards of Waverly Place ended earlier this year. Suite Life on Deck ended about 1 year ago. This trend is also proven on other networks. Nickelodeon ended The Mighty B (which premiered 2 months after Phineas and Ferb) 1 year ago. True Jackson VP (Premiered 9 months after Phineas and Ferb) ended last year as well. Even a very popular and successful ICARLY was announced to be ending this November. Cartoon Network had these shows premiere in a one year radius of Phineas and Ferb: *Out of Jimmy's Head *Chowder *Transformer Animated *Ben 10 Alien Force *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Secret Saturdays How many of those shows are currently airing new episodes (not counting spinoffs)? ZERO!!!! There is one more fact i want to point out in this theory. No Disney Channel show has made it past season 4. Wizards of Waverly Place, That So Raven and our own Phineas and Ferb are the only shows in recent Disney Channel History to make it that far. Another Fact is that Disney Channel also does not have faith that the feature film will become a blockbuster hit by putting the release date near (if not on) The Wolverine, The Sequels to Grown Ups and The Smurfs and Jurassic Park 3D which all look to be successful. Disney won't remove this date because one month before the premiere is the Monsters Inc. Sequel that they expect to bring early summer movie success. Now i want to make a couple things clear. I am aware of the New Epcot attraction, Their summer two part special and the lots and lots of merchandise they have produced over this past year. I want to also make it aware that i like this show and that i am not a pessimistic (Someone who looks on the bad of everything). I am just stating a scary trend thats going on and im afraid with new shows like Gravity Falls coming soon, im afraid that this show may never recover the success it had before. Phineas and Ferb need to come up with something big soon or this could be the end. Update Im sorry for deleting the lock button on the page however i have something else to say. I know this theory made people scared and have some speculation, I just wanted the people to hear what i believe. The First Admendment in the constitution is Freedom of Speech, so why can't i say my belief. Now i agree with Administrators on some shutdowns like fan wars and shipping wars however i believe now Admins how become power crazy by shuting down around 3/5 posts. and not to insult the great admins of this wikia, but you have basically outlawed this community to speak their minds of even use this feature. This was originally used for people in our community to communicate with others. Now we are all in isolation. I know you now created the message board however no one uses it because its on a different website. I help tested it and i thought that was very annoying. I want to also say this has united the wikia after a couple weeks of inactivity by regular users. This reunited the fans and made us believe in the show again. I love being on this wikia and i beg the admins for mercy. I came in peace and meant no harm. Im sorry if this has caused trouble. I just want to have a say on what we can and cannot say and i hope one day i can help run this wikia through its later years. If this my last post and if my account gets banned i just want to say thats it has been great being a member for the last 2 years and i will miss all of you. Hopefully this isn't the last goodbye. Category:Inactive blogs